Skye Halliwell
Skye Halliwell is the youngest, and only daughter of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. She is the baby sister of Wyatt and Chris Halliwell.'' History Early Life Skye was born September 19 to Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. Skye came into her powers about a year after her birth. Piper and Leo would take Skye, along with her brothers, to the Magic School day care where she met her best friend, Christie. Early Teen Years When Skye was a young teen in Magic School she began dating Caleb Hart, who was rebellious and unliked by other student due to his hybrid genes. During the time Skye was with Caleb she began to get into trouble, especially with the Elders. Later on Caleb left Magic School and her to join the Free-lance Society to use magic for his own personal gain, leaving Skye sadden. After Caleb left, Skye went into a deep depression but soon began to heal her pain by doing the things she used to do with Caleb. Skye began dating a warlock who used her to get to her family's magic, (in the process nearly killing Piper) but he was vanquished by Skye herself. After the incident the Elders stripped Skye of her powers for a year because of her actions. During the time she was stripped of her powers, Skye felt guilt for what she had put her family through. She hated herself for what she had become while with Caleb and began to take her magic seriously. When Skye regained her powers back she began to hunt demons along with Christie in order for her to earn her family and the Elders trust. Witwolf Moving to Forks, Washington After the Charmed Ones had vanquished the Source and the Triad, Piper and Leo figured that there was no reason for their family to stay in San Francisco. Skye had mixed feelings about leaving the Halliwell Manor but then agreed to the move. When Skye first moved in to her new home with her family she met her next door neighbor named Andrea Stewart whose father was the one who sold the house to her family. Skye almost immediately became friends with Andrea. Meeting Jacob Black After becoming friends with Andrea, Skye went to the mall with her and her friends to try and live a normal life for the first time in her life. Skye's attention was drawn to Jacob who was talking with his group of friends. She bumped into Jacob after she was throwing a wrapper in the garbage. She is later attacked by a demon that she vanquishes but his vanquishing caused her to fall off a cliff and into the ocean. She is saved by someone who she later figured out was Jacob. Encounter with Wendigos Skye was first attacked by a Wendigo when she was in the woods meditating to relax, but she then gets her first premonition of a Wendigo about to attack her. She tries to run from but is attack from it but then saved by a werewolf. She had a second encounter with them while helping an innocent who was being attacked by two Wendigos, she then finds out that the innocent was actually a Wendigo and they set the trap to lure innocent people to their death. Skye was then attacked again by the Wendigos and loses consciousness after the werewolves come to save her again. Revealing Her Powers After regaining consciousness Skye found Jacob in her room waiting for her to awaken. Jacob confronts her about the Wendigo attacks she has been a part of and asks her what she knows about them. When Skye acts confused to what Jacob is asking, he explains to her what she saw when she was regaining consciousness from nearly drowning in the ocean. Skye then discovers that Jacob was the wolf that saved her from drowning and from getting attacked by Wendigos. Jacob then asks her how she was able to heal him when he was hurt to the point where he was close to dying, she tells him about her and her family's magic. Meeting the Wolf Pack Skye, along with Chrsitie, went over to Jacob's home to train and learn how to fight back against the Wendigos. Category:Content